


delicious

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny





	delicious

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 **WORD is... DELICIOUS**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The frustrated feeder, attempting to spoon-feed a dollop of mashed up-something, witnessed the volcano-like spew of goo run past those sweet, cherry-red lips, giving a dissatisfied critique to the new baby-food. "Fuck!"

"C'mere..." Michael couldn't stop chuckling as he took a wooden spoon sample for himself as he doled out another scoopful for the man standing and walking toward him. "... I have something you might like to taste."

Brian eyed the spoon at his eye level, but wrapped his arms about Michael's waist and swooped in to take his own "sample" off Michael's lusciously red, manly lips trying to lick away any trace of pasta sauce. "Mmm... **delicious**..."

Jenny cooed joyfully as she watched the two men kiss, fist in her mouth and chubby legs banging on her high chair, as she mimicked what she heard. "... mmm... mmm... mmm..."


End file.
